Lista de nomes populares para o pênis
QUEBRAMO O PENIS QUICAMOS COM MUITA FORÇA ;( COCA COLA DE 2 LITROS DESCULPA Apelidos para negros A * abxivisprolino * açoreano * acunhador * atrasabosta * afroxasseta * abre-alas * abre-buceta * abridor de montanha * aço * afrouxa-pregas * alavanca-de-arquimedes * alegria-das-meninas * alexandre, o grande * alisa-que-cresce * aloísio * amigo * amigão * amiguinho * anaconda * anjinho barroco * arma-pra-boquete * aparelho * aproveitador * aproveitador-de-buraco-aberto * "aquilo" * arame * arma * aramanho * arranca-cabaço * arromba-buceta * arromba-cabaço * arrombador de cabaço * alferes (ver soldado) * alto B * bacalhau * bacamarte * badalhoco * badalo * badjanca * bage * baguete de queijo * bagre * baita * bambu * banana * bananada (pequeno e murcho) * bandeira a meio pau (semi-ereto) * barraca armada * barrote * barba-roxa * basculho * bastão * bastelo * bate-estaca * bebezão * bélão * benga * bengala * bengala mágica * berbequim do amor * berimbau * bernardo * berrante * besugo * bibico * bibiu * bicho * bichoca * bicuda * bigorna * bigorrilho * bigulau * bilau * biloca * bilola * bilola musculosa * bilolão * bilunga * bimba * binga * bingolim * binho * bironha * birola * birote * birro * birunga * biscoito * bitoca * blica * bodelos * bolete * bombeiro * boneca * borracha * brachola * branquelona * bregueço * brejereba * broxa (flácido) * bulemico * bom pra tudo C * cabeça-de-frade * cabeça-de-tomate * cabeça-lisa * cabeça-pelada * cabeça rachada * cabeção * cabeço * cabeçote * cabeçudo * cabo-de-caçarola * cabo-de-relho * cabo USB * caceta * cacete * cacete-homem * cacetete * cacilda * cachorro quente * caibro * cajado * cajó * calabresa * calador * cala de boca cheia * calcete * calháu * cambange * cambão * cana * canguru * canhangulo * canhão * canivete * canudo * caolho * capano * carabina * caralho * caralhão * careca * careca baleado * carequinha * carimbo * Carioca * Carlinhos Brown * carne quente * carnegão * carulho * catatau * cátis * catoco * catrovasca * catrino * catso * cavalão * cava cova * cava túnel * cazzo * cebolinha * ceguim * chá-de-besta * chá-de-homem * chá de minhápica * chamboco * chapeleta * chapuleta * charola * charuto * chave-de-mulher * chave para o paraíso * chechoca * cheio-de-veia * chibata * chibanca * chibata * chicote-de-barriga * chinês caolho * chipatama * chonga * choriço * chorumela * chouriça * chouriço * choronga * chuck norris * chulapa * chumarra * chupa-chupa * chupeta * chupica * ciclope * cilindro * cissão * cipa * cipó * cipó cabeludo * circo armado (ereto) * clarineta * clarinete-de-capa * cobra * cobra cuspideira * cobra de um olho só * cobra zuiuda * cobra zarolha * cobra albina caolha * coca-cola de dois litros (grande e de negro) * coisa * coisinha * coluna-do-meio * consolo * consolo-de-mulher * cokinho (lc) * corpo * crescedor de barriga * criterioso * croquete * comprido * curió * cipó mijão * cuspidor * cata-canto * capitão (ver soldado) * cuécão D * djolo * djeba * dardo * dedé * dedão sem unha * dengo * dengoso * derrubador * derrubador de muro * desentupidor * descanso-de-carroça (grande) * deslombada * Dezoito Mole * Devora a Tua Mae * Dito cujo * documento * documentos * doido * donga * djonga * doutor alisando cresce * Durango * Duval * Dúzito E * enforcado * enfornar o robalo * engate * eurico miranda * entre-pernas * envernizado (duro) * equipamento * escravo do meu ovo * espada * espada-de-duas-mãos * espalha carne * espião da casa do caralho * espiga * estaca * estadulho * estardante * estopim * estoura cano * estoura caverna * estoura cabaço * estoura túnel * estrovenga * estufador de cu * embrulhador liquido * emburacador * empurra bosta * empurra cabaço * empurra carne * empurra tudo * Empurra-Útero * enrolado de salsicha * enterrador * entre fodas * entre-campos * entra e sai * escavador * escavador de túnel * esporrador F * faisca à noite * faca * facho * falo * famoso * farfalho * fartura * fedegoso * ferragem * ferramenta * ferramentas de trabalho * ferrão * ferro * flauta * freio-de-mão * fudedor de buceta * Furasseta * flautim de capa * foguentinho * fósforo * fumo * fumo de rolo * fura-bilhas * fuso * furadeira * fura olho cego * frederico G * golias (O Gigante) * gostosão * gagau * gaita * gambé * gândula * gano * ganso * garoto * géba * geringonça * giromba * godofredo * Godzilla * gogo * gogolina * golfinho * grego * guerreiro de cabeça roxa * gunga * glugluglu * General (ver soldado) Haroldo * hambruge * haste * hintze ribeiro * histeria coletiva I * inhame * imbecil * imigrante * inchalá * injeção de picalomicina * injeta-porra * intrometido * instrumento * instrumento de fazer nenen * instrumento de trabalho * instrumentos * invertebrado * isca J * jacarandá * Jacinto cabeção * jaburana * Jacó * jaiminho, o carteiro * jamanta (grande) * japonês caolho * Jarbas * Jeba * jegue (grande) * jequitibá * jera * jereba * jibóia (grande) * jiroba * jiromba * jiribaita * João * Joãozinho * João Fedegoso * Joaquim Madrugada * José zarolho * Joshua Luvizotto * jubileu * Judas * jumelo * Júnior (Jr.) * junim * jurubeba * jurumba K * kacetossauro * kacete * kacetete * karalho * kct L * louis (Misterioso) * Linguini * lambari * lango-lango * landrasca * ligadão * leite de coco * lenguiça * Leopoldo * Lesma pinguenta * linguiça * Lola * Long-dong * Lierson Martelo * magaiver (macgyver) * malandro * mandar o bernardo ás compras * mandril * mandruca * mandureba * mangalho * macarumgumbé * macete * mamadeira de carne * manduruva * mamba negra * manel da veia * mandioca * mangote * mangueira * mangueira do mijo * manjoba * manjolo * manjuba * manjeba * mantorras * maragato * maranhão * marola * martelo * marzagão valente * marzápio * mastodonte * mastro * mastrola * mastruço * mata jaburú * menino * mel pal dansano * mentor * mestre * metido * meu membro * mijão * mingão * mingo * minhoca * monstro veiúdo da cabeça redonda lascada no meio * morangão * morsa * MrManson * mucilon * mulambo * murcilha * mijolo * major (ver soldado) N * nardo * narso * neca * nervo * nosso amigo * naco * naba * nitrofurano * nenão * narcoso O * onofre P *perfurador * pessegueiro * P.A. (pinto amigo) * P.G. (pinto grande) * P.E. (pinto experiente) * P.P.M.M. (pinto pequeno muito mole) * papa-cú de cabeça roxa * papa-cú de cabeça vermelha * Papa-cú-rasteiro * Para-te-empurra, para-te-rasga, para-te-parte em dois, para-te-endoida... * Pássaro * pai de todos * pau * pau-de-sebo * pau-de-barraca * paul * paul snake * palmitão * pé de mesa * Pemba * pendurado * Pepeu * peia * perigoso * peru * pescoço de frango * Petardo * Pé de Mesa * peru * piaba * pica * piça * Pica Berola * pica doce * Pica salgada * pica do Nê * picaralho * Picasso * picha * pico rucho * Picolé de nervos * picurrilho * pila * pila murcha * pila tesa * pilinha * pilão * pikachu * pimba * pimpinela * pincel * pingolo * pingola * pingolim * pinguelo * pinguido * pinta * pinto * pinto mágico * pipiu * piporoto * pirarucu * piroca * pirocalhão * pirogênea * pirombeta * pironga * pirosquete * píru * pirulito * pirulito salgado * pirulóla * Pistola * pitoca * pituzinho * Pipi-De-Pombo * piu-piu * platileva * plug-and-play * podre * poft * polipec * potência * potente * pomba * porra * possante * passaralho * Passaroducusorium * Princesa Sofia. * Pêa R * Renê (Pica de Alicate) * rebelde * relho * robalo * Roberlau (O pau) * Roberto Justus * rocha (duro) * rola * roliço * rompedor * Romualdo *Rola alada *Rola do hulk *Roger *Robson *Rosadim S * Shreck * sabiá-buraquero * sai da frente * sai de baixo * Salame * salpicão * salsicha * salsichão * salsichão alemão com mostarda * Salvador Dali * sarafano * Saradão * sardão * saroba * saruman * santana lopes * scooby-doo * sem-ombro * shereco * sem-vergonha * serpélo * serpente * seromenho * seupôsegeme * seupôsechora * seupôtiatrasa * Seu Duval, presente! * sinalizador * Shirek * ☀ Somebody once told me The world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb With her finger and her thumb In the shape of an L on her forehead Well, the years start coming And they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart But your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now But wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water is getting warm So you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it And I never get bored Hey, now you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey, now you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey, now you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey, now you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Somebody once asked Could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place I said, yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well the years start coming And they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart But your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets You'll never know if you don't go (go!) You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now you're an All Star Get your game on, go play Hey now you're a Rock Star Get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold * snake * sóca bixiga * socador * soldado (em sentido) * soldadinho do capacete roxo * soldado (a patente aumenta por merecimento) * sorvete de carne * Sargento (ver soldado) * sabre (Dev!l, o VT te ama) Testa de amolar facão * tabaco * taça * taco * taco de bilharito * talo * tanganho * tampa-de-mulher * tante * tapa poço * tarolo * tarugo * teca * teca-liana * Tenda Armada (erecto debaixo das calças) * Tertulho * testa-furada * teta de homem * Tição * ticha * tiche * tico * tijolo * tixinga * toco * tola * Tonhão * tombica * Topin * torcida * torneirinha * torneira esporradeira * tora * toro * torto * tota * totoia * tubarão * thuthuco * trabuco * trambolho * trambulhetão * traíra * trapizomba * treboço * treboçu * tripa * tripé * troço * troçulho * trolha * tromba * tromba-de-elefante * tronzoba * trozoba * trouxa * trussui * tubiba * tuchupa * tulambe * tumama * tenente (ver soldado) V * vai-e-vem * vara * vara da felicidade * vara-de-mijo * vara do amor * vara-do-diabo * vara do orgasmo * vara do prazer * vara-verde-verdolenga * vara - pau * varão * vassourão (grande) * veiudo * vela * verga * vergalhão * vergalho * verruma * viga * virote * vara - pau W * Weltecome * W (enquanto fálico) * Welcome to Jamaica! Have a nice day (enquanto ereto) X *xablau * xico * xitãozinho * Xinforímpula * ximboro * xixico * Xonofompila * xoroca * xoxotarola * xororó * xumbrega Z * zangado * zangief * zanzeribam * zarabatana * zé * zé ciclope * zé fedegoso * zé tolas * zé varizes * zebedeu * zeca * zeguedegue * zezinho * zezé Camarinha * zé sabe a mel * zimba. * zumbelha